


Striker Scores A Hat Trick

by Spurge_Laurel



Series: Laurel's Pokephilia Works [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, But I still delivered, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Hung Shota, Incest, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kitchen Sex, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Mother/Son Incest, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Pseudo-Incest, Shotacon, Size Difference, Straight Shota, Talking Pokemon, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Widow, nobody asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spurge_Laurel/pseuds/Spurge_Laurel
Summary: Blake and her partner Cinderace had an unusual relationship, which only became more so with the inclusion of Blake’s husband Richard. Eight years after Richard’s death, the two begin to get a little frayed, and a certain encounter leads Cinderace to consider Blake and Richard’s son, Wendell, as a replacement.
Relationships: Aceburn | Cinderace/Original Female Character(s), Aceburn | Cinderace/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Laurel's Pokephilia Works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854328
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Striker Scores A Hat Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the long wait. I could make excuses like work or anxiety but in the end I just dropped the ball. Hopefully this long piece will make up for it, I think it's the longest single piece I’ve ever written.
> 
> I made the executive decision that for this story Pokémon can speak. They just can. It’s PWP, I don’t need to give an explanation.

Saturday evening was an ever welcome guest in the Bauernrotter household. For young Wendell, it was a day he could stay up as late as he wanted watching television. Normally his bedtime was nine O’clock, but on Saturdays Mrs. Bauernrotter became more lenient. And so, Wendell spent his evening curled up on the sofa watching documentaries on fossil Pokémon and the like, for few cartoons ran so late.

Meanwhile, his mother, Blake, and her partner, Cinderace, made their own fun up in the master bedroom. Their relationship was old, having started towards the end of Blake’s tour of Galar. They were already involved when Blake met Richard, the man who would go on to become her husband. By that time they had become a package deal, and to his credit, Richard was unfazed. Though how much he should have been credited was up for debate as he actually saw their relationship as a positive.

And just like that, they became a Ménage à trois, each member growing to love the other two equally. The years they spent together were an idyll. And when Blake got pregnant with Wendell, the three lovers agreed that the boy would have three parents to not hurt their dynamic. Seeing Blake with her rounded, pregnant belly turned Richard and Cinderace on so much, that they did little but fuck the entire time leading up to Wendell’s birth. Richard calmed down somewhat after, but Cinderace began to throw herself at her lovers with a renewed fire, desperate to bear a child herself. Not that she ever spoke this desire aloud, not wanting to make it seem like she didn’t consider Wendell to be her child. She couldn’t really explain where it came from.

Two years passed this way before Richard died tragically one night of heart attack. The official story was that the attack struck during his sleep, and everybody believed it as the Bauernrotter family had a history of cardiac problems. But in reality Richard, Blake, and Cinderace had been going at it hard when the man suddenly collapsed. While a terribly traumatic event, his wife and pseudowife knew that he would want them to move on and raise Wendell in a healthy home. By relying on each other, Blake and Cinderace were able to hold it together.

Eight years later, the Bauernrotter family is still going strong. Knowing that her son was downstairs watching TV, Blake felt comfortable being more intimate with her lover. This was the one time in the week they could guarantee privacy for a few hours, and the woman and Pokémon took full advantage of that. Once a week was a huge downgrade from the several times a day of their past, so a lot of tension needed to be released.

Blake shivered in pleasure as she felt Cinderace’s warm nose press into the crook of her neck, its wiggling tickling her sensitive flesh. The two lovers were on their knees on the bed and naked, locked in a tight embrace. The fire type made her way down her partner’s front until she was eye to nipple with Blake’s breasts. Then she came in for a taste, starting with a slow sweep of her tongue before transitioning into soft nipples, being very careful not to apply to much pressure with her large incisors. The moans of her lover drove her on, hands coming up to cup and knead the tits.

Blake’s arms tightened around Cinderace’s slim figure in response, pulling her closer. One hand rose to the back of her head, scratching the Pokémon’s weak spot behind her ear while the other went low to grasp her toned buttocks. Even though the two had retired from the battling scene, Cinderace still worked out and it showed on her body. Cinderace’s figure could always drive Blake crazy, and part of her enjoyment of it came from her envy for her shorter lover’s body. But she knew in turn that Cinderace was also envious of her curves, the lagomorph remaining as flat as the day they met both front and back.

Together they made the perfect combo, and had often used their dichotomy in the bedroom to further tease Richard. Now they were alone once more and could only rely on each other. Not that either was incapable of bringing the other to orgasm, but both felt something was missing, something they hadn’t felt before meeting Richard.

Cinderace buried her face in Blake’s cleavage, nuzzling against her sternum as they enjoyed each other’s heat. Her skilled fingers twirled around the edge of the human’s areola before darting in to give a sharp pinch or flick to the perky nips at the center. Meanwhile, Blake’s equally skilled fingers massaged the Pokémon’s scalp, her hand groping Cinderace’s ass sandwiched itself between her cheeks to tease at the treasure hidden there. A gasp escaped the rabbit’s mouth, making Blake smile.

With a boldness born of many years of experience together, the woman let one of her fingers drift a knuckle deep into her partner, eliciting another gasp followed by a moan. Not to be out done, Cinderace quickly put her mouth back to work, playing a bit rougher this time. Their eyes met and they knew immediately what the other was thinking, having no need for words anymore.

The two fell sides onto the bed, Blake on the bottom with Cinderace above her. The woman used her grip on the rabbit’s head fur to tug her up into a deep kiss. Their tongues reached for each other and settled into a practiced dance for dominance. All the while, Cinderace continued her ministrations of her lover’s breasts, knowing of her sensitivity. In return, Blake slipped another finger into the Pokémon’s burning gash and began to gently thrust in and out, her thumb grinding against Cinderace’s clit in circular motions.

This was their special time, and so neither let themselves be constrained by any worries. They could be as loud and as lewd as they wished, the sounds of the television would cover their actions and they knew each other's boundaries as well as their own. So when Cinderace had to break from the kiss to let out a keening wail, her cunt clenching around Blake’s fingers, the woman let her, moving her lips to the Pokémon’s neck to suckle on her pulse. The Striker shuddered in her grip before collapsing bonelessly, causing Blake to let out a grunt her breath was knocked out of her.

She shoved the rabbit off her with a laugh, “Get off! It’s too hot for you to lie on my like that!”

Cinderace giggled and snuggled in close, making sure to rub up against the human with her entire four foot frame. “Too bad,” she said, “I love it when you get all sweaty!” Then she moved up for a kiss, and despite her earlier words Blake was not about to deny her. The two basked in their love for each other for a bit, before Cinderace once more retreated. “It’s your turn, now,” she said.

The fire type rolled on top of her lover and slowly made her way down her intoxicating body, trailing kisses as she went. When she reached Blake’s navel, Cinderace couldn’t help but pay the region a bit more attention, swirling her tongue in the woman’s belly button and smothering the whole tummy in kisses.

“Stop teasing me,” Blake whined, completely at odds with her typical demeanor as a single mother. 

Acquiescing, Cinderace skipped straight to the main event. Her face hovered over Blake’s pussy, slowly lowered down, and gave one long lick from bottom to top. Still, it seemed a shame to miss out on all the foreplay. With that in mind, Cinderace turned her head to the side and began to kiss Blake’s thigh. Then the other. Then slightly closer to the crotch, before moving away again.

Blake was having none of this game. Her hands reached out to get a firm grasp on Cinderace’s long, white ears, and tugged her face directly into her cunt. Highly amused, the Pokémon figured she had teased for long enough and dove into the muff presented to her. Blake’s back arched and her eyes closed involuntarily, but she pulled Cinderace’s face even more firmly. The Pokémon rolled her eyes, her lover was so demanding.

* * *

While Saturdays meant leisure, Sundays heralded a new week and so demanded some work in preparation. At midmorning, after having breakfast as a family, Blake took off to go shopping for groceries for the week. Wendell stayed at the dining table, doing some homework he had due the next day, grumbling about unfairness and the stupidity of maths. Still, he buckled down and made sure to do a good job, having been raised under the philosophy that if you were going to do something you should do it right.

Cinderace just lounged on the sofa, watching some TV. She’d take Wendell out for a run after he completed his problems, then they’d kick the ball around the yard after lunch while his mother did some reading. It was important that they all got some time by themselves and weren’t always breathing each other’s air. A bit of distance went a long way in diffusing tension, and allowed them to enjoy their distinct interests.

There was nothing really good on, so the Pokémon just surfed through the channels, lying on her front kicking her legs up in the air. An interview with a new up-and-coming trainer caught her attention for a bit, but in the end there was nothing special about this one that marked him out from thousands of others she had seen. Blake and her hadn’t lasted long in the circuit, not having what it took to rack in victory after victory, but their interest had never faltered and so they kept a finger on the pulse of the current scene. 

Sighing in resigned disappointment, the fire type had just been about to settle for watching some foreign drama she only half understood and had no context for when a frustrated cry from the next room perked her ears. Cinderace pushed herself up off the couch and went to see what was up. Despite his distaste for it, Wendell never had too much trouble with his homework, so it was unusual for him to get stuck for so long he grew aggravated. Cinderace knew she was no genius, but she figured there was no problem a fifth grader would have that she couldn’t solve.

Stepping into the kitchen, the rabbit found her kid, by choice if not by blood, still seated at the dining table, papers spread out before him and hands on his head as if trying to rip out his short hair. Clearly this was far more serious than she had imagined.

“Hey, sport,” she called out, leaning her hip against the doorframe, “You having some trouble?”

“Cinderace!” The boy’s face lit up when he saw her standing there before he seemed to come to some realization and his mood soured once more. “Yeah,” he all but mumbled, turning his head away and looking down, “but it’s weird.”

With a chuckle, the striker pushed off the doorframe and walked over so that she was looking over his shoulder. Gazing at the scattered pages, it seemed like he was doing some algebra problems. Simple enough, something Cinderace could definitely help with, and she said so.

Wendell shook his head, still not looking at her. “It’s not that,” he said, “the math is fine. It’s just. . . well. . .”

“Hey, you can talk to me, you know that, sport. Whatever it is, you don’t need to hide it from me.” As she spoke, the Pokémon put her hands on his small shoulders and began to massage, smiling to herself as she felt the muscles relax under her grip.

“It’s kind of embarrassing.”

Cinderace hummed, trying to let her presence do some work. When Wendell rested his head back against her stomach, she knew he was comfortable enough for her to continue. “Your mother doesn’t have to know. It can just be our little secret.”

“You promise?”

Those big brown eyes, Richard’s eyes, staring up at her from a face so like Blake’s meant there was no way she could not give in. “Of course, sport. So, tell me, what’s bothering you.”

Wendell stared into her eyes a bit longer, as if to ensure she had no plans to double back on her promise before becoming satisfied and beginning to talk. “For about a week now, my pee pee has been getting all big and hard at random times. It feels really strange, and it keeps distracting me. Also it makes my underwear really tight and uncomfortable. Is there anything I can do to make it stop?”

Silence. Cinderace’s thoughts came to a grinding halt. This was not at all what she expected. And it was not a conversation she had ever planned on having. Naïve in hindsight, but that didn’t help her prepare in the moment. Uncertain, the Pokémon tried to buy herself some time, “So, er, let me get this straight. Your, uh, pee pee has been getting hard for a week, and you don’t know what to do about it?”

Wendell nodded, now having gotten this off his chest and with the promise of this not reaching his mother not feeling as embarrassed.

“And, uh, are you, um, hard right now?”

“Yeah,” after saying that, Wendell scooched his chair back, revealing his lower body that had before been hidden beneath the table. And what a reveal it was.

Looking past his cherubic face, the fire type laid her eyes upon the tent pitched in his pants. Easily reaching a few inches above his waist, that was not the erection of a ten year old. Cinderace could feel her pussy begin to moisten, her thighs rubbing together. It had been so long—what was she thinking! This was Wendell! He was as good as her son. Blake and Richard’s son! But thinking of Blake and Richard just reminded her of the times they spent together as a threesome, and just how good those times were. She loved Blake, she really did, but it simply wasn’t the same when it was just the two of them.

Taboo thoughts started to gather in her head like dark clouds before a storm, and as much as she tried to disperse them, she just couldn’t. Like a hydra, each twisted fantasy she banished was soon replaced by two new ones. Some were gentle things like picturing herself and Blake cuddling on the couch with Wendell between them, similar to how they had done to his father. Others told her that she was far more of a degenerate than she had thought, inspiring images of using Wendell’s age and size as part of the fun. Finally, she was woken from her reverie.

“Cinderace?”

Shaking her head, the rabbit looked down at the boy she had helped raise and smiled as comfortingly as she could. “Okay, well now that I understand the problem,” she said, “I think I can help.”

“Really?” the way he looked at her was doing things to her insides, “really really?”

“Of course, sport. Leave it up to me. However, to best help, I’m going to need to see it.”

That dampened some of his enthusiasm, and he swung his legs in indecision. Not for long though, as he quickly bounced back and smiled at her, “Okay.”

“Good boy.”

Cinderace pulled his chair around so that its back was to the table, leaving her with plenty of room. She kneeled down between his legs, got a good grip on the waistband of his pants and undies, and then tugged them down to his knees. With nothing left to hold it back, Wendell’s cock bounced up, nearly smacking the rabbit in the face. Her eyes went wide at the sight.

“It’s so big,” she said, tenderly wrapping her fingers around the pillar of dick. 

Wendell seemed nervous. “S-sometimes,” he stuttered, confused by the new sensation, “when I-I touch it, it gets bigger.”

“No way!” Cinderace couldn’t believe that. It was already six inches long and her fingers just met around its girth. This was not a little boy’s cock, but that of a full grown man. Any bigger on his small frame would look absolutely monstrous. And yet, she knew the boy she had helped raise was no liar. “Does it really get even bigger than this?” The Pokémon began a gentle up and down motion with her hand, twisting her wrist as she went.

Complete virgin, the prodigiously endowed lad could not speak around his squeeks, and so just nodded.

“Well, that won’t do. In order to help, I need it to be full hard.” Cinderace shot Wendell a reassuring smile. “I know exactly what to do. Just leave all to me.”

With that said, the fire type wasted no time in popping the pink tip between her lips, careful not to let it touch her incisors. With practiced though long unused motions, Cinderace began pumping the base of Wendell’s cock while sliding her lips on and off the head, not taking in too much yet. She wanted to excite the boy, not make him pop instantly. A few steady up and down motions before Cinderace backed off fully, the dick making a popping sound as it slid out her mouth and into the air. Wendell shivered.

With her spit now running down from the top, Cinderace moved her hand up, able to pump much faster there with some lubrication. Meanwhile, her mouth moved south, pausing half way down to spit a bit more saliva on the side before continuing down to the balls. Like the rest of Wendell’s young body, his sack was completely hairless and lacked the wrinkles she remembered his father having. 

Cinderace took one in her mouth, tenderly working it with her tongue before giving a suck and then switching to the other. She kept working his prepubescent sperm tanks without stopping the strokes of her hand. She could feel it growing in her grip, and that made her smile around the testicle she was pleasuring. Wanting to check something, she let go of the cock to let it land on her face. With the balls in her mouth, the shaft followed her red tuft of her with the tip resting a few inches past her yellow crest. Cinderace went cross eyed trying to look at it, but couldn’t quite get the angle.

The rabbit stretched her mouth wide to envelope both semen factories before releasing them with a pop. One of her hands came back up to continue the handjob while her other sank below to start playing with her pussy. It was so wet, Cinderace couldn’t remember being this turned on for years. 

“Do you like that, baby?” she asked, “Do you like it when I rub your dick and suck on your balls, hmm?”

Wendell didn’t really know what to say. He didn’t understand what was happening. But it was feeling good. “Y-yes. And, and this will help my peepee go down?”

His innocence added to her pleasure. “Oh, yes, honey. This will tucker your peepee out until its nice and soft.” Arceus, she was so wicked. 

Cinderace kissed the side of Wendell’s penis, unable to get over its size, before licking her way back up. Her hand stopped her, but only for a second as she switched places, her mouth at the top and her fingers wrapped around the base. The Pokémon gathered up saliva and spit it onto the head, watching the spittle drip down the length. It really was entrancing, much better than anything on the television. She would know, she had checked. Her fingers started to rub her clit a bit faster, a bit rougher.

A quick kiss on the tip and then she took it back into her mouth. Wendell let out a groan, sinking bonelessly into the chair. This time Cinderace didn’t stop at the glans, sinking lower and lower down the monolith of boy flesh until it reached the entrance of her throat. Four inches in and her hand still had room to stroke. The fire type paused for a moment, just holding the penis in her mouth. She had missed this. From the corners of her eyes, she could see his fingers twitching, hands instinctively going to her head. The poor boy lacked the confidence and experience to hold her in place and face fuck her, so instead he grabbed the sides of the chair, his grip so firm his fingers started to go white.

Then she began to bob her head, and if Wendell had thought her earlier ministrations had felt good then this was beyond anything he had ever imagined. Up and down she went, her lips making a tight seal around his fat cock. Her hand following the motion of her mouth to get the whole absurdly large dick fully lubed up. Meanwhile, Cinderace had stuck two fingers to the knuckle in her cunt, the burning hot box dripping with need.

Cinderace shook her head slightly from side to side, forcing the cock into her cheeks and twirling her tongue around. This pulled Wendell’s attention back onto her, and when their eyes met, Cinderace went in for the kill. Her hand slid down to the base and then even further, more on his thigh then on his cock as her mouth inched further and further forwards, his cock stretching out her throat that had been untouched by man for nearly a decade. Slowly and carefully, Cinderace packed the whole monster dong inside her, not even gagging once.

This had always been her favourite thing to do with Richard, and only partially because she knew Blake couldn’t manage it. She also just really enjoyed it, something about the act being incredibly erotic for the fire type. And the way her pussy walls were gripping her fingers, she knew that time hadn’t changed her fetishes any. Cinderace kept up the deepthroat until she started feeling like she was losing control of her esophagus, the muscles lining it contracting uncomfortably. She let one wet gag wrack her frame, her pussy clenching, before she pulled off for some air.

Long strings of thick spit connected her lips to the drenched cock of the ten year old boy she had all but tricked into allowing her to rape him. Cinderace grabbed at the strands, draping them onto the cock in a sloppy, wet handjob. Her lips went straight back to Wendell’s sack, eager to tease out a big load from those kiddie balls. The fact that he had even lasted this long was truly a testament to his future, or as it were current, potential as a sex god. Truly, this was Richard and Blake’s son. And her own, Cinderace had to remind herself. This was not just the son of her best friends and lovers that she was raping with her lusty rabbit mouth, but her own. But it just felt too good to stop.

Wendell’s member was nice and slick by this point, her hand easily gliding up and down its prodigious length. But now that the boy had gotten a taste for the truly perverse, a simple handjob was not going to be enough to satisfy him.

“Uh, Cinderace? Could you, uh, do that thing, with you mouth again? Please?”

And how could she refuse such an innocently made request. He had even used the magic word. In the Bauernrotter household they always made sure to reward good manners. “Of course, baby. I’d love to gag myself on your fat cock. And when you start feeling funny, don’t worry. Just let me know. That’s how you can tell when your peepee has become relaxed.”

Without needing any fanfare and already having a vocal invitation, Cinderace went to town. She wasn’t trying to fool anyone, not even herself. She had become a desperate slut and so that’s what she acted like, opening her mouth wide around Wendell’s girthy boyhood and bobbing her head like a good little whore. She alternated her rhythms, switching between fast and slow, deep and shallow. Grabbing the shaft and shaking it between her hollowed out cheeks. Every trick she knew, she busted out for the boy, all so that he would bust in her mouth. Sometimes she’d take it all the way down, stick out her tongue and lick at his balls. Other times she’d keep just the head in, circling it with her tongue while running her fingers up and down the sides, making Wendell shiver at the light touches.

With every new moan and shudder she ripped from the boy, Cinderace grew closer and closer to her own climax. Her hand at her cunt was blitzing in and out at the high speeds that made her species such formidable fighters. Oh, how far she had sunk that she was using the best aspects of her physiology to sink her fingers faster into her own cunt.

“I. . . I think I’m getting that f-feeling you were talking about,” Wendell suddenly stuttered around a pleasured groan. “It-t feels like something is coming out. Like I’m going to pee.”

Cinderace’s engine engaged the nitro, her head bobbing faster and faster before accidentally went too far and slid right off the end of the boy’s meat. Her hand quickly fixed her mistake, beginning a vigorous hand job while pointing the tip right at her grinning face. “It’s okay,” she panted, about to cum herself, “you’re not about to pee. Just relax and let it all out. I’m here for you.” There was a burning glint in her eyes now, but Wendell’s own where closed and so he could not see.

He just nodded before calling out, “It’s, it’s coming!”

“Yes! Yes! Come for me! Come for me, baby!”

Cinderace’s whole body shook with the tremors of her orgasm as she eagerly awaited her warm treat. Wendell’s back arched and his hips thrusted, but although his cock pulsed and jumped, nothing came out. The rabbit did her best to not let her disappointment show on her face where she had hoped his cum would go. Of course nothing would come out, she realized. He was only ten years old. His body wasn’t even able to generate sperm. He had only just started to get erections. Still, it was hard for the rabbit not to pout.

After a few seconds to catch his breath, Wendell had recovered and felt better than he had ever before in his life. “Thanks so much, Cinderace,” he said, looking down at his not soft though thoroughly soaked penis, “that really did help!”

Regaining her smile, Cinderace pushed off the ground and stood up. “Well, of course it helped,” she said, “I promised, didn’t I? Now come on, give me a hug and then you should get back to your homework.”

Wendell groaned, a very different kind of sound to the ones he had been making just moments earlier. The boy and Pokémon embraced, a purely familial hug, one that they had shared many times in the past, and then they returned to their prior activities. The not so fun ones, no matter how much Cinderace wanted to continue the really fun ones. And as she lay back down on the couch and turned the TV back on, she knew there was no way she could forget what she had just done.

* * *

Blake moaned into the kiss, putting her everything into, trying desperately to pull Cinderace’s attention onto her. Finally, she pulled away with a huff and asked, “Alright, that’s quite enough. What’s wrong? You’ve been distracted all week and now you’re not even paying me any attention.”

“Sorry. I’ve just been thinking about stuff, I guess.”

“Anything you want to share with the class? Because this isn’t like you. This is the one time a week we can have sex now that Wendell is big, and I can’t enjoy it if your not enjoying it.”

“Oh, he’s definitely gotten big, alright.”

Something about Cinderace’s tone when she said that that rang strangely to Blake. “What do you mean by that?” she asked.

Realizing her mistake, the Pokémon quickly backpedaled, “Well, I just realized that Wendell’s not a baby anymore. He’s ten years old now, soon he’ll be all grown up. And I guess,” her voice grew small, “well, I’ve been thinking about what it would be like if we had another kid, and how nice that would be.”

“Oh, Cinderace,” no longer annoyed, Blake wrapped her smaller lover in a tight hug. Those were thoughts she had had before, but they simply weren’t feasible. “I miss Richard, too,” she said, rubbing the rabbit’s back as they took comfort in each other, “and while this isn’t what anyone of us would have chosen, this is what we have. He wouldn’t want us to be bogged down by what ifs.”

The two were never going to replace Richard. Even if they could, they just weren’t out looking for people the same way they had been all those years ago. They were settled now, and while their family wasn’t perfect, it was satisfactory. Blake wouldn’t hear a word against it and Cinderace wasn’t trying to convince her otherwise. But now she could picture a future where it's not just the two of them. When she stretched her imagination, she could even add in a few more sprogs. Richard never impregnated her, no matter how much she wanted it. And Cinderace knew it was impossible, but a part of her still longed for it. So if not him, maybe his son could do the trick? At the very least, she’ll accept another vicarious kid born from Blake.

“I can see this is really twisting you up inside,” the woman said, bringing the fire type back to the present. “I don’t think either of us is really in the mood right now, so maybe we’ll just cuddle until we fall asleep? Would you like that?”

Cinderace nodded from her place under Blake’s chin. It was a heartwarming scene, one that could make an observer forget about the crazy monkey sex the two would usually be engaged in, or what a degenerate Cinderace had just awoken to be. And then the moment was ruined by a loud explosion sound effect coming from downstairs.

Blake sighed and shook her head ruefully. She hated to interrupt her son during a time he was supposed to have guaranteed, but if Cinderace and her were going to go to sleep, he couldn’t exactly continue to watch such a loud show. Maybe they could even do something as a family tomorrow. Certainly seemed like Cinderace needed it, and it had been a while.

The not so single mother quickly slipped on her silk nightie and called the boy up to her room. The sounds from the television stopped, then soft pitter patter of feet going up the stairs before Wendell stopped through the door with the hesitance any child feels walking into their parent’s bedroom.

“You called me, mum?”

The woman couldn’t help but smile. He was just so adorable. Raising a child was no easy feat, but when Blake looked at his face and saw a reflection of herself mixed with Richard, it made all the hardships worth it. “Yes, dear. I was thinking maybe we could drive down to the beach tomorrow. Does that sound fun?”

“The beach? Yay! I love going to the beach.”

“Wonderful!” Blake clapped once, closing the matter. “Then you should go to bed now so that you don’t get sleepy tomorrow. That means no more TV. Understand?”

“Aww, fine.”

“Good.”

Blake had already gotten back into bed and was about to throw the covers over herself when she noticed that Wendell hadn’t left. “What are you still doing here, honey? You should be getting yourself to bed.” Wendell stood there, sort of wiggling side to side, his hands held in front of himself. He looked very uncomfortable. Blake immediately got out of bed and hurried over, followed quickly by Cinderace. “Oh, honey, is something wrong?”

The poor boy shook his head, but he seemed almost scared. Something was clearly wrong with her boy. Blake opened her mouth to ask him again but before she could get the words out, Cinderace said, “Oh, shit.”

The mother’s head whipped around to face her, ready to politely remind her that they didn’t use that kind of language around Wendell. But the Pokémon’s shocked expression stilled her tongue. Blake followed Cinderace’s eyes back to her son, specifically his groin. Then she gasped, seeing what had shook her long time friend and lover.

Despite his best efforts to hide it behind his hands, the tent in Wendell’s pants was growing and growing, having moved far past easily noticeable to obscene. Blake couldn’t understand how she hadn’t seen it earlier. The furthest point was nearly half a foot away from her son’s cute body, and at the rate it was rising it seemed like his gym shorts would tear before it stopped.

“What. . . what is that?”

“That’s his dick,” came Cinderace’s breathless reply.

“Cinderace!”

But the rabbit did not care to hear Blake’s admonishments. She had been lusting for cock for nearly a week, and a truly mighty one had just come before her. She crouched and pulled Wendell’s pants down to his ankles. 

Blake couldn’t do a thing as her life long partner revealed her son’s six inch penis and began to gentle stroke it. And now that it was no longer stifled by fabric, it seemed like the hardon had gained a second wind, continuing to expand until it was at least ten inches long, reaching most of the way up Wendell’s torso as it pointed towards the ceiling. Below hung his sack, weighted down by what looked like two fleshy tennis balls. 

“You said you miss Richard. I do, too. But maybe it’s time to upgrade.”

“Cinderace. . . what are you saying?”

“You’re seeing this dick, too, right? He’s fucking massive. Bigger than Richard ever was. It's been eight years, Blake. I need this, and I know you do, too.”

“But. . . but he’s our son. We can do it with our son, Cinderace.”

“I know, doesn’t that make it even hotter,” the Pokémon shot her lover a salacious grin, but became more serious when she saw the look of abject conflict on Blake’s face. She stood back up to bring the woman into a hug, still stroking Wendell’s cock though now with underhanded motions. On the boy’s monumental member, her already small hand appeared tiny. “You shouldn’t worry so much, my love. It’ll be fun, and you won’t get pregnant. Those big balls are deceptive, he cums dry. I gave him a blowy last Sunday and nothing came out.”

Rather than comfort the distraught mother, this statement did quite the opposite. “You did what to my son?!”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. He enjoyed it, I enjoyed it, and now you’ll enjoy it. Although, I must say, he wasn’t nearly this big last week. I doubt I could have taken him all the way down if he was.”

Blake was desperately trying to put an end to this madness, but each time she tried to find the words to send Wendell to bed so she could see what the hell was wrong with Cinderace, her eyes would involuntarily trail to her son’s absolute bitchbreaker. How else could she describe it? Nearly a foot long and so thick around the fire type’s fingers did not even encircle a quarter. The term fat cock seemed like an understatement. Blake had never considered herself a size queen, in truth she’d never been with a man other than Richard, and before him it was just herself and Cinderace. Sure, they’d played around with dildos and strap ons before, but nothing quite that huge. And for some reason the idea that her son had the biggest dick she had ever seen was turning her on like nothing ever had.

“Honey, are. . . are you okay with this? Would you like to. . . have some fun with mommy and Cinderace?”

“Is that okay? What Cinderace did on Sunday felt really good. And if you could, ah,” Wendell’s sentence was interrupted by a breathy gasp as the Pokémon in question ran her thumb over his urethra opening, “if you could do those things, I think that would feel really really good.”

“So? You heard the man? Are you going to make him feel really really good?” Blake could feel Cinderace smile into the side of her neck, confident that she had won what she wanted, and the woman just couldn’t find it within herself to resist.

“Okay. But. . . but I want to go first. You already had your turn on Sunday, and it’s not fair if a boy’s first time isn’t with his mommy.”

“Hey! He’s my son, too. But fine. Let’s take this to the bed and get comfortable.”

The transition from the doorway to her marital bed was little more than a blur to Blake, and next thing she knew she found herself lying on her back with her son between her legs, Cinderace kneeling beside him. At some point her nighty had been ripped off and thrown aside.

“Alright, sport, you’re going to do something a little different with your mommy than you did with me,” said the Pokémon, “But I promise it’ll feel even better.”

“Even better than what you did? Really?”

“Loads better. You see that little hole here?” Cinderace spread open Blake’s labia, causing the second to meep and cover her face. This was so erotic, she felt like a virgin again. “All you gotta do is put your pee pee in here.”

Wendell looked skeptical. “It looks too small. Won’t it hurt mum if my pee pee goes in there?”

Touched by how her son was worrying about her, Blake reached out and put her arms on his shoulders. “It won’t hurt, honey. In fact, it’ll feel really good for me too. And Cinderace and I will be here to walk you through every step, okay?”

That seemed to do the trick as the boy nodded. “Okay, mum.” It took a bit of wrangling, on the parts of both Wendell and Cinderace, but eventually Blake felt the walls of her entrance give way and the wide head of her son’s mammoth meat forced itself in. 

“Ah, baby.”

The boy stilled at her groan, still afraid that he would hurt her even after her reassurance. But Cinderace wasn’t having that, and so she grabbed Wendell by the hips and pushed until mother and son came together in a great smack of flesh on flesh.

Blake’s eyes shot open and her mouth opened, though no sound came out. Her hands scrabbled at the bed sheets in a futile search for something to grip as she worked through the sudden rush of feelings. Meanwhile Wendell’s back arched and his head leaned back as he let out a long, “Ooooooooooh.”

“How’s that feel, sport, hmm? You like your mum’s tight cunny? She just loves your fat fucking child cock.” Cinderace slowly pulled Wendell’s waist back until only half his length was penetrating Blake, making the woman groan at the growing emptiness. Then she rammed him back in viciously so that his now baseball sized nuts smacked into her lover’s ass. With her pace set, Cinderace got to work.

“I think you broke her. Look at the stupid face she is making. Doesn’t look much like a responsible mother now, does she? She’s your little sex slave now. You’re incest pedo slut. I bet none of your friends in school have a beautiful cock like you that they use to break their mothers into their fuck dolls. You’re quite special, you know, sport.”

Indeed, Blake’s face was most indecent. Her mouth open and tongue out, eyes crossed and unfocused, bangs sticking to her forehead due to sweat. But she was not broken. An outside observer might have construed Cinderace’s words as being for Wendell, but the boy was young and had no appreciation for dirty talking yet. The overwhelmed ten year old was too busy drowning in all the new experiences his body was nowhere near old enough to be dealing with to listen regardless. No, Cinderace’s words were all for Blake, as she knew the filth she spewed would excite her lover, and the degradation kink thing was something they had done a lot with Richard. Not so much recently.

“After you’re done with her, you can do me. I’ll get down on all fours and you can take me from behind like a Pokémon. Teach me my place below you. Spank my ass until its red even below the fur. You can use my ears and fuck handles, and don’t be afraid to tug hard on them. You’re the man of the house now, which means you’re in charge. You get to do what you want, and if your mother or I raise a complaint you can just fuck us into submission.”

The mother and son duo were slowly coming to, their gazes meeting. Wendell’s hips started to thrust on their own, matching the rhythm that Cinderace had set before going even faster, her hands now just resting on his waist as he went to town without her help. The increase in speed made Blake’s breasts start to bounce up and down her chest, catching the boy’s attention. His hands moved from where they had been supporting him on her thighs to bouncing fun bags, each far more than a handful, especially for his small hands. All the while Cinderace continued to drone in the background.

“Every morning I’ll wake you up with a blowjob while your mother prepares you breakfast. Then she’ll ride you while I’ll feed you through kisses. And when you get back from school, I’ll be waiting for you at the door, on my knees and holding a collar and leash. You’ll be able to have your way with me, do anything you want, until your mother gets home from work. Then we’ll put on a show for you, let you see how desperate your stupid slaves get when they can’t get your cock. Finally you won’t be able to take it anymore and order us to debase ourselves on your cock.”

Blake reached out her hands and wrapped them around Wendell, pulling him into a scorching hug, his arms trapped between them as he continued to maul her tits. Then her legs came up and locked behind his ass keeping him from escaping her grip. With his new position of laying on top of her, Wendell’s cock shifted inside of her and began to hit new points, sinking in even deeper. On the flipside, he couldn’t pull back as far because of her limbs holding him flush against her.

“I love you,” the woman said, staring deep into the eyes of her ten year old son. “Mommy loves you so much.”

“I, hah, love you, too, hah, mum,” Wendell managed to get out between heavy breaths.

Blake smiled, unable to help herself. “Oh, you don’t know how happy hearing that makes mommy. Come here, give me a kiss.”

With one hand on the back of his head, Blake pulled the boy into a searing kiss, having to lift her head up to meet his lips due to the height difference. Immediately it was obvious that he had no experience as he made no moves to match her passion when she nibbled on his lips or tugged on his tongue with her own. But that didn’t matter, because the expression of emotion was so genuine and heartfelt that it easily made its way into her list of top three kisses of all time. In her head she likened it to the one she first shared with Cinderace.

Breaking the kiss, Blake looked for the one who started this madness. The rabbit was sitting on her butt, legs spread wide with her hands all but attacking her core. She had a lusty look of such intensity Blake hadn’t seen its like since Richard died. The image of her lover being fucked by her son must have been so hot to witness. Blake couldn’t wait until it was her turn to watch Cinderace be pounded into the mattress. That’s how she knew she was really far gone, because that’s the same way she felt with her now deceased husband.

“Mum, I’m, hah, getting, hah,”

“What is it, honey?”

“That feeling. It feels like, hah, something is coming out.”

Cinderace was beside them in an instant, one hand still lodged deep in her pussy. “Oh, shit, he’s gonna cum. This is so fucking hot. Cum, sport, cum in your mother. Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

With that invitation, Wendell peaked, throwing his head back to howl his pleasure. And as he did so, Blake felt something within her. It was a liquid, and not her own release. Her son had really just cummed inside her, and unlike what Cinderace had said, it was not dry. Perhaps she really was just a terrible mother because that realization drove Blake over the edge into the most profound climax she had ever reached. It truly felt like her mind had just touched the soul of the universe for a second. Arceus, surely something that felt so good couldn’t be bad?

Her whole body shook as she felt Wendell spurt load after load within her, his deluge seemingly never ending, the jizz having built up for a week. Even as he kept spewing his boycum, her son got tired and rested his head on her bosom and closed his eyes. In the back of her mind, what little bit was still capable of cognizant thought, Blake hoped she made a good pillow.

Cinderace came to before she did, and quickly noticed the off white fluid leaking from her opening as Wendell’s cock started to soften within her. “Oh, shit,” the Pokémon realized she’d fucked up, “he actually came. Oh, shit. What do we do?”

Blake put one finger against her lover’s lips to shus her, still holding her son tight against her. “Not now,” she whispered in exhaustion, her orgasm having taken a lot from her, “we’ll deal with it tomorrow. Come, I want cuddles.”

With a shrug, Cinderace complied, as that seemed much more fun than freaking out. Blake rolled onto her side and Cinderace came in from the other so that they sandwiched the boy between them. The woman and Pokémon shared one kiss over his head before settling in to sleep.

As her eyes closed and darkness consumed her, Blake felt trails of semen oozing from her sore cunt. She’d wash the sheets tomorrow. Hopefully they wouldn’t stain.

**Author's Note:**

> I cut the lesbian scene short because I wasn’t sure if people were interested. If you are, let me know for the future as I have some story ideas but I won’t write them if nobody is going to read.
> 
> Tentative plan going forward: last chapter of Cherry’s tale, M’s pet play request, Rapidash chapter for Daphne, and then I don’t know. Any suggestions?


End file.
